A Night In the Rain
by Mindnight Ink
Summary: (Title may change.) Kid decides to take a walk through Death City one night, and ends up bringing home a badly injured girl, who seems terrified by his presence. Kid, Liz and Patty wonder how she go as badly injured as she did, and end up uncovering secrets someone didn't want dug up. (OC! Don't like, don't read.)
1. Out In the Rain

**So, I've been meaning to write this for a while, and finally got around to it. Just for the record, this is set during the anime, and will sort of follow the plot of the ANIME (haven't read the manga yet.) The first chapter starts sometimes between Kid's first day and the first battle between Maka and Crona.  
**

**Anyway, for once I actually have an idea of where this story is going-I'm just figuring out how to get there. Well, I guess that's the best part, so sit back, hold on and enjoy the ride.**

**Also, the title is subject to change. I made it up on the spot, because I really wanted to post this but I didn't want to leave it "Untitled," so if the title changes don't freak out, it's the same story.**

**I really hope you like this. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Out In the Rain**

"Take a walk they said, it's been a long day they said, fresh air will be good they said. Next time they tell me to take a walk I'm checking the weather first."

Death the Kid grumbles to himself as it starts raining in Death City. He hadn't had a mission in days, and the only time he and the girls had left the house in weeks was for school and shopping. Liz finally made him get out of the house after a six hour long freak out about making the house perfectly symmetrical, because apparently something was off. Liz suggested—well, more like forced—Kid to take a walk.

"Why don't you come to?" Kid had asked.

"Honestly, I need a nap," Liz had replied. "And we both know Patty doesn't go anywhere without me if she can help it."

Knowing she was right, and that arguing would be useless, Kid sighed and decided to go out. After a few minutes he found himself enjoying the walk. The weather was perfect—not too hot or too cold—with a slightly cool breeze blowing by softly. A few clouds were seen in the dark night sky—but those had quickly grown into a threatening grey mass that down poured not long after. The rain is unusually heavy for Death City, and Kid is soaked in seconds. He curses and begins complaining to himself. "At this rate I'll be drenched even if I ride Beelzebub back," he says as he summons his skateboard. He hops onto it and begins to fly through the city.

He's almost home in a matter of minutes. He passes over the basketball court he and the others like to play on and he glances down for a second. Long enough for something to catch his eye.

He hovers over the court for a moment. He sees only the cement, the two hoops and a bench. _I must have imagined it,_ he thinks, but right before he continues home he hears something from the court and looks again. He sees it again, huddled in one of the shadowed corners is a figure. Since he's a meister, he can use soul perception to see what it is. He watches the figure and finds its soul. Almost immediately he knows it's a human.

Suddenly, an emotion jolts through his chest like a spear and he can see the pain and fear lodged deep within the soul. It's so sudden he jerks back, almost falling off Beelzebub. The soul vanishes from sight. _Someone's hurt,_ he knows. _That's a person down there. _The person is clearly trying to hide them self from something, something that scares them enough for them to try to hide their soul as much as they can. As Kid looks closer he can make out the soul again, but decides not to look too closely. Something tells him that's not a soul he wants to see right now.

Despite the rain—or maybe because of it—he decides to stop and see what's going on. He lands his skateboard just outside the court and summons it back into his hand. His instincts tell him to be cautious, which he finds odd—usually caution is only used when approaching a dangerous opponent, someone who will attack—but he has a feeling the person will run, and fight only if cornered, like a scared animal. Perhaps it's his instincts, or his glimpse of the person's soul, but he _knows_ this person won't attack him. Nevertheless, he approaches slowly.

He enters the basketball court and can see the figure huddled in the corner across the court. From where he stands, he can hear soft cries. He steps softly until he's halfway across the court, then stops. "Are you alright?" he asks the figure.

The crying immediately stops and the person's head jerks up. He now knows it's a girl. Her blue eyes—the same dark hue as Liz's eyes—are wide with fear and panic. Behind her eyes he can almost see her forming an escape plan.

He takes a step forward and puts his hands up, as if to show he's unarmed. "Don't be frightened, I'm not here to hurt you," he says. "Are you alright?"

The girl ducks her head again, the shadows and her red hair instantly hiding her face again. Kid takes a few more steps towards her and stops a couple feet away. "It's not good to sit out here in the rain," Kid says to her. "You'll catch your death." Ironic, coming from the son of Death.

Her head jerks up again and she's visibly startled to see Kid has come closer. She attempts to shrink back against the wall, trying to make herself smaller, but she's already as far back as she can get.

"Are you alright?" Kid asks again. "I heard you crying and wanted to see what was wrong."

"Go away," the girl says. Her voice is a wavering squeak, barely audible over the rain.

Kid isn't one to give up easily, so he persists. "Are you okay?" he asks another time.

"I said go away," the girl squeaks again, "I-I don't need any h-help."

"Are you lost?" he asks and takes a few more small steps, until he's standing directly in front of her. New people in Death City aren't uncommon—new meisters and weapons often get lost when they first enter the city—but he hadn't heard about any new students recently. "If you are I can help you find your way home," he says and crouches in front of her, so that they're eye-level with each other.

She shrinks away even further at the sudden closeness, but doesn't say anything. "I can help you," Kid says and goes to put his hand on her shoulder, but stops when she flinches. "I'm not going to hurt you," he tells her.

"Go away!" the girl snaps. The suddenness of it catches Kid off-guard, but he remains calm.

"It's cold and raining out here, I'm not just going to leave you out here," he says. "Why are you out here anyway?"

The girl opens her mouth the answer, but instead starts coughing. At first it's small, something that will go away after a moment, but it quickly erupts into a violent cough that has her entire body shaking. Kid suddenly becomes nervous, wondering if the girl is sick and what he should do if something happens, but finally the girl stops. Her breaths are closer to gasps, and her face has turned the same shade of red as her hair. Kid reaches towards her again, this time to feel her forehead for a fever, but his hand brushes against her hands first and he shivers. If he'd touched metal in the dead of winter, he might not have known the difference. "You're hands are like ice," he says. "Come on, you need to get out of this rain," he tells her.

"No, no," the girl mumbles and shakes her head slightly. "Just… just go way."

"Like I said before, I'm not just going to leave you here in the cold. If your lost or don't have somewhere to stay then I can help you," he tells her. "In any case you're not going to stay out in the rain."

There's a pause, and then the girl pulls her hands away from Kid's. He didn't realize that he'd held onto them after he felt them. He sighs. Arguing with this girl isn't going to help anything, but he knows he'll never get his mind off it if he leaves her here. He pulls his hand away and something catches his eye. Something on his hand, that must have wiped off of her hands. Something dark and wet.

Blood. There's blood on his hand.

He holds it closer to his face to get a better look. That's defiantly blood, it can't be anything else. _Her soul didn't look anything like a kishin egg when I saw it earlier,_ he thinks,_ in fact, it looked pretty normal. That means this is her blood. She's hurt. _

"What happened to you?" Kid asks. "You're bleeding."

"Nothing happened," the girl whispers. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Kid says pointedly. "You're bleeding and sick and staying out here is only going to make it worse. Please, let me help you."

"No!" the girl snaps and pulls away from the wall long enough to push Kid away, before curling back up again. The girl is weak though, and it does nothing to deter Kid. A fly could've landed on his jacket and he wouldn't have known the difference, but when she moves he sees something on her face he didn't notice before.

"Come into the light for a moment," he says suddenly.

"Why?" The girl asks.

"I want to see your face." It sounds odd, even to him, but it's the truth and he can't think of anything else.

She doesn't move, and for a moment he thinks she won't, but then she slowly moves until she's sitting up, slightly closer to Kid, despite obvious discomfort. Her head is still down, hair shrouding her face like a veil. Gently, Kid brushes her hair away from her face, and is shocked he didn't notice anything earlier.

Her face is riddled with scratches and bruises. A thin trail of blood streams from the corner of her mouth, and the fear from earlier is still in her eyes.

Suddenly, she jerks back and curls into a ball in the corner again. "There, you saw—now go!" she snaps. "Go away! I don't trust your kind!"

Her last statement shocks him. Kid lurches to his feet and takes a step away form her. "My kind? What do you mean by my kind?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" the girl snaps and stumbles to her feet. For a moment, Kid sees a defiant gleam in her eyes, but it's gone when she winces in pain and clutches her side. Now that she's in the light, he can see more bruises and cuts on her legs and arms. Her clothes are also torn, and every time she moves more blood drips onto the cement. "Just… just go away," she says and takes a shaky step. She goes to take another, but her legs give and she gasps before falling flat on the cement. As soon as she falls Kid runs over and crouches next to her. He rolls her onto her back. Her eyes are closed and her wounds are much more visible. He checks her wrist for a pulse and finds it, but it is weak and getting weaker. _I have to get her out of the rain, but what happens when she wakes up? What about that bit about not trust my kind? What did she mean by "my kind"? Grim Reapers? She could be a witch using soul protect… but could one this weak hold it? I doubt it. How did she get all those marks? She needs help._

"Kid? Kid! Where are you?"

The sound of voices makes Kid aware of his surroundings again. The basketball court. The once comfortable weather getting colder as it gets later. The heavy downpour—quite unusual for the desert but not for Death City, which seems to have its own weather. For a moment, his attention is drawn away from the girl.

"Kid! _Kid!_" the voice calls again.

"_Death the Kid where the hell are you?!"_ another voice screams, this one more high-pitched than the first.

"Liz! Patty! I'm over here, at the basketball court!" Kid calls.

A moment later two blonde-haired girls appear on the basketball court. Kid's weapon partners, Liz and Patty Thompson. "There you are, Kid!" Liz says. "When you didn't get home after it started raining we got worried—you're a Grim Reaper but you can still get sick. Colds seem to be the one normal thing you're _not_ immune to." A second later she notices the girl on the ground and her eyes widen. "Oh my—Kid, what happened here?" she asks worriedly.

"I found her out here on my way back," Kid says. "I tried to help her, but she wouldn't let me."

"How'd she get those marks?" Liz asks.

Kid shakes his head. "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

Suddenly, the girl groans, and the trio's gazes shoot to her. The girl pushes herself to her knees and looks around dazedly. Her eyes find Kid and she scrambles back in fright.

"Calm down, please, we only want to help," Kid says slowly.

"Let me try something," Liz says quietly to Kid, "and Patty, stay over here, okay?"

Patty smiles and nods. Liz turns back to the girl and takes a few steps towards her. "Hi, my name is Liz. Are you okay? Are you lost?" she asks.

The girl shakes her head.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Liz asks, glancing at the bruises and cuts.

The girl shakes her head franticly.

"Will you let me help you?" Liz asks. "If you don't have anywhere to stay you can come to my place for the night." Liz takes a step towards the girl.

The girl thinks for a moment, and then points a trembling finger at Kid. "Will he be there?" the girl asks, her fear manifesting in her quiet voice.

Liz nods. "Yes, but he's not dangerous, and my sister, Patty, will be there too," she says.

The girl thinks for a long moment, and then nods. "Okay. I guess it's better than staying out here."

Kid is quite surprised at how responsive the girl is now. Earlier she either wouldn't say anything or she'd snap at him, but she had actually communicated with Liz—she even agreed to come to Gallows Manor!

"Can you stand?" Liz asks the girl.

The girl shrugs and slowly rises to her feet, but before she can take a step she crumbles to the ground again. Liz catches her, but the girl's weight knocks her down, Liz taking the worst of the fall. she gently lays the girl back down and sighs. "Looks like we'll have to carry her," she says and walks back over to Kid. "It will be better if you carry her," she tells him. "If Patty or I try, it'll end up taking both of us, and it'll be easier if only one of us carries her. Besides, you can make it home faster on your skateboard faster than Patty and I can on foot."

Kid sighs. "I don't know if she'll let me come near her again. She says she doesn't trust 'my kind,' whatever my kind is," Kid tells her.

Liz thinks for a moment. "Let's see what we can do. Follow me." They walk back over, and the girl cringes at the sight of Kid. "Don't worry, he's harmless," Liz assures her. "Listen, it'll be easier if he carries you, and you can get to the manor faster, is that okay?"

The girl hesitates.

"You two won't be alone. My sister will get there first, and I'll go with you."

After a moment the girl mumbles a faint "yes" and nods.

"Alright, put your arms around my neck and hold on, can you do that?" Kid asks crouching in front of her again.

The girl nods and wraps her arms around his neck. Kid slips an arm under her knees, places the other hand on her back and stands. He turns back towards Liz, who turns back to her sister. "Patty, go ahead a meet us at the house, okay?" Liz says.

"O-kay!" Patty chirps happily and runs off.

"Okay Kid, let's go," Liz says.

Kid nods and summons Beelzebub. He steps on and Liz steps on behind him. "It's feels weird not being in weapon form on this thing," she says to herself as she puts her hands on Kid's shoulders, somewhat paranoid about falling off.

The skateboard flies into the air and the wheels turn into jets, and soon the trio is flying across Death City. The rain pelts their faces as they fly and Liz keeps brushing her hair out of her face. In any other situation she might complain about what the water and humidity will do to her hair, but she's too worried about the girl to complain.

A few minutes later everyone arrives back at Gallows Manor—the perfectly symmetrical building that Death the Kid and his weapons currently call home.

"Home sweet home," Liz says as they land. "I can't wait to get into dry clothes."

"But first we have to help her," Kid says, looking at the girl in his arms, who fainted again at some point along the ride.

"Right, let's get inside then," Liz says and jumps off the skateboard. She runs up to the house and throws the door open, Kid right behind her. Patty somehow managed to show up a moment before they did, and is waiting inside when Liz and Kid walk in.

"Hey, you're back!" Patty chirps. "So, what happened to the girl there?" she asks, pointing at her.

"We don't know," Liz says. "But we have to help her."

"She looks really beat up…" Patty says.

Liz nods. "Something defiantly happened, but we can ask about that later. Right now we have to get her cleaned up and warm. Who knows how long she was out there."

"Okay," Patty says.

"One of you go find some dry clothes for her," Kid says. "She looks about your size, Liz, maybe a little smaller. I think she might fit into some of your old clothes. Patty, you get some towels. I'll make some soup or something and get the first-aid kit. She needs those cuts patched up, and some warm food will help." As he says all this, Kid walks into the living room, Liz and Patty following behind him.

"Sounds like a plan," Liz says. "Let's go Patty."

"Okay!" Patty cheers and follows her sister out of the room.

Kid walks over to one of the couches and gently lays the girl down on it. He knows he'll need to dry the couch before it starts to smell, but he can do that later. Right now, the girl needs help.

He looks at her for a long moment, taking in her somewhat familiar appearance. He feels like he's seen her before, but where and when he can't put his finger on. Honestly, she's hard to miss—especially with the slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length red hair. Her shirt appears to have been long-sleeved, but parts are torn off so that they only falls to her elbows, but the rest of it is also shredded. The same goes for her jeans, and even her boots look faded and worn.

Liz and Patty walk back in a moment later and Kid pulls his gaze away from her. "Okay, so we found some clothes for her, and Patty has the towels," Liz says and drops a small lump of clothes on the coffee table. Patty drops a stack of towels next to it. "You should probably go make the soup or whatever," Liz says to Kid. "This is girl-stuff here. She'll feel weird about when she wakes up—even weirder if there's a boy in the room, especially with how she reacted to you earlier."

In a situation where any other boy would argue, Kid simply nods. "Okay. Tell me when you're done so I know when it's safe to walk in."

Liz nods. "Okay," she says. She and Patty wait until their meister leaves the room before closing all the windows, blinds and the door and getting to work.

"We have to get her out of these wet clothes first," Liz says. "Then we'll dry her off the get her into these." She pokes the lump of clothes.

"Okay," Patty says.

Just as Liz finishes talking, the girl comes to again. "Where am I?" she asks, glancing around the perfectly symmetrical room.

"Gallows Manor," Liz says to her. "This is where we live."

"Oh…" the girl doesn't seem to be completely aware yet, but the confusion on her face is slowly fading. "Liz and Patty, right? Your names?" she says faintly.

"Yes," Liz replies. "Listen, you were out in the rain and you might be sick, so you have to change and dry off, and considering you can't stand up my sister and I will have to help you. Think we can do that?"

Dazedly, the girl nods and the sisters help her sit up. Patty shakes out one of the towels while Liz helps the girl with her clothes. As soon as the girl's shirt is off Liz drapes the biggest towel around her like a cloak. The girl starts shivering.

"She's either really cold, sick or both," Liz mutters to herself and checks the girl's forehead. No doubt she has a fever.

"Hey big sis," Patty says, "Is she going to be okay?"

Liz frowns. "I hope so Patty, but first we have to get her fixed up. We'll know soon."

Instead of talking, Patty just nods. The two help the girl dry off and get out of her wet clothes. As more skin shows so do more bruises and cuts, and even a couple of welts. The girl winces every time they touch one, so the girls do their best to avoid them, but it's not easy. Finally, they help her into a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt that used to belong to Liz. The clothes are a little big—the girl is probably closer to Patty's size—but they'll work for now.

"Just relax now," Liz tells her as the girl lies back down.

The girl nods. Her eyes flicker a few times before they close and she slips out of consciousness. "Kid will be back any minute with some soup and a first-aid kit," Liz mutters, partly to herself.

As if one cue, there's a knock at the door to the living room. "Liz? Patty? Can I come in yet?"

"Yeah, Kid. Everything's fine," Liz says and Kid opens the door. In one hand he carries the first-aid kit, the other hand a bowl of steaming soup. Liz wonders if the asymmetry of it bothers him at all right now. Perhaps he's too focused on the girl right now to notice.

Kid sets the soup and the first-aid kit down on the coffee table and opens the kit. Inside are bandages, cotton balls, disinfectants and more. It looked like too much to fit in a small box—which is somehow arranged symmetrically. Kid takes out the antibiotics and a cotton ball. He quickly scans the girl's body for the worst wounds. He focuses on the deeper cuts first, disinfecting them and bandaging them, before moving onto the smaller ones. The room is mostly silent, except when Kid speaks up to ask Liz or Patty for something, or when the girl moans in her sleep. She seems to be on the line of sleeping and waking. Eventually, most of her wounds are patched up and the kit is packed up. "I think this is the most we can do for now," Kid says. "Now we can only wait for her to wake up."

"Is she going to be okay?" Patty asks, not for the first time.

"I don't know, sis," Liz replies. "I hope so."

Patty frowns and looks at the girl. She had so many wounds she looks almost like a mummy, covered in bandages. Usually something like that would make her laugh, but not this time. Instead she just feels sad, because the girl looks like she's in a lot of pain, even if she is unconscious.

"We should bring her up to the guest room," Kid finally says. "Laying on a wet couch won't do her any good."

"We'll go see if any of them are ready," Liz says and she and Patty go back upstairs. A moment later they come back. "The one at the far end of the hall is ready," Liz says. "Let's bring her up there before she wakes up."

Kid nods and gently picks up the girl again. Patty goes upstairs in front of him and Liz follows behind them. They go down the hall and pass Kid's room, Liz's room and Patty's room before reaching the end of the hall. Patty pushes the door open and they walk in. The room was originally nondescript, painted in monochrome like the rest of the house. But when Liz and Patty showed up the insisted on painting their rooms and a few of the guest rooms. The walls and ceiling are a pale lilac color with a darker trim, and the soft carpet is snow white. There's a window on the right side of the room, looking out over Death City. The bed rests in the center of the room and is made up with periwinkle sheets and a multi-colored comforter. A cherry wood chest sits at the foot of the bed, painted with flowers in different shades of blue, purples and yellow—courtesy of Patty, when she was feeling rather artistic one day. The door to a closet can be seen on one side of the room. Two light pink chairs sit off to either side of the bed. Kid quickly crosses the room to the bed and Liz pulls back the covers. Kid lays the girl on the bed and the girls pull the blankets up to her chin. "I hope she's okay," Patty says.

"We all do Patty," Kid says. "We'll just have to wait until morning."

"Okay," Patty says, and after a moment the three of them leave the room and attempt to head to bed, but sleep evades all three of them for a few hours, before they drift into a light sleep before the screaming starts.

* * *

**Hey guys! Inky here with a brand-new fic. Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Also, I'm going to be totally honest, I really don't think this is my best work, so sorry if it sucks. I got the idea for this story and I _had_ to write it.**

**Next chapter should be up before too long. Again, hope you like it. **


	2. Luna the Meister

**Okay, another chapter! Hope everyone likes this, and please review! Reviews make my day! I'm not going to be one of those people who refuses to upload more until they get reviews, because I think those people are a pain in the ass-I mean really, you're writing this story because you want to, not for others approval-although I will say reviews make me update faster. Reviews make me go "OMG someone's reading this?! This is awesome!" and it makes me want to write more.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter two! **

**Chapter Two: Luna the Meister**

Kid hears it first, since he never really fell asleep. He jolts upright in bed and quickly runs out of the room. The screaming is coming from the girl's room, there's no doubt about it. As he runs down the hall he sees Liz and Patty emerge from their rooms, half-asleep and worried. "Kid, what's going—" Liz tries to ask but Kid runs passed her. He opens the door to the girl's room to find her tossing and turning in bed, screaming as loud as she can. One of the pillows and the blankets are on the floor, and the girl's flailing like a fish out of water. Kid runs over to her and grabs one of her hands. "Calm down," he says. "Are you okay? Why are you screaming?"

After a moment the girl calms down a little, but as soon as she sees Kid she freaks out again. By that time, Liz and Patty have entered the room.

"Kid, what's going on?" Liz asks.

"Why is she screaming?" Patty asks.

"I don't know. I tried calming her down but it isn't working!" Kid says.

Liz and Patty cross the room to the girl, one of them other either side of the bed. "Calm down," Liz almost has to yell to be heard over the screaming, "Relax, you're safe. It was only a bad dream." She reaches out and grabs one of the girl's arms, afraid she'll end up hurting herself. On the other side Patty does the same while muttering works of comfort. A few minutes later the girl stops screaming and flailing. She's breathing heavily, but when Liz feels her forehead it seems that her fever has broken, she seemed ready to boil earlier. The girl's head rolls to the side and her eyes rest on Liz. "Where am I?" she asks, seeming more awake than before. Probably awake, awake this time. "And who are you?"

"My name is Liz Thompson," she says. "And you're at Gallows Manor. It's where my sister, my friend and I live."

"Oh…" she says. And her head rolls to the other side, so she now sees Patty and Kid. She shifts away from them. "He's here…" she mumbles.

"It's okay, he's harmless," Liz says and gives Kid a pointed look. Taking the hint, he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Liz knows he's waiting right there. He's not leaving until he knows everything's okay.

Liz turns back to the girl. "Can you tell me your name?" she asks her.

"Luna," she says. Her voice is flat and quiet, no emotion and little volume. It makes Patty frown and Liz feel sad. Outside the room, it makes Kid feels sad too.

_Okay, this is going better than I expected,_ Liz thinks. _There's clearly something about Kid that unsettles her and something about me and Patty that she feels comfortable about. Just have to figure out what that is—the possibilities are endless—and figure out how to work with it. _

"How'd you get all those scratches?" Patty asks and the girl flinches, rubbing one of her arms.

"Bad question Patty," Liz says, even though she's also wondering. She tries to find a way to ask without asking. "We found you outside in the rain. You were sick and injured. Can you tell us how you ended up there?"

Luna shakes her head.

"What can you tell us?" Liz asks. "If you're staying here we'd like to know a little about you."

"I don't want to talk," Luna says.

"That's okay," Liz says, a little disappointed.

Luna's eyes shift down and she notices the clothes Liz had given her earlier. "Whose clothes are these?" she asks.

"There my old clothes," Liz says.

"Oh," Luna says again. She slowly crosses her arms over her chest and curls up into a ball. As she moves her hair falls over her face.

Liz feels the need to explain, despite the fact she can already feel the embarrassment. "Your clothes were wet and you were really sick, so we had to get you dry and wet clothes weren't going to help so…" Liz feels her face grow hot as she explains, but no one else seems to notice. "Are you hungry? Kid made you some soup earlier."

"Kid?" she asks.

"My friend," Liz clarifies.

"Oh," the girl says again. Then she shakes her head. "I'm not hungry," she tells them.

"Okay. Whenever you are just come and tell one of us. My sister and I are the first doors on the left and the right down the hall, and Kid's the second on the left," Liz says. She goes to walk away, but the girl's hand shoots out and grabs Liz's wrist.

"Don't leave," she says softly. "Stay here?" It's more and question than a statement.

Liz sighs a little and smiles. "Okay, I'll stay here if that makes you feel better." She turns to her sister. "Patty, pull the covers back up and head to bed. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay, big sis," Patty says and pulls the covers back onto the bed while Liz gets the stray pillow. Then she pulls one of the chairs up to the bed and sits in it. It's oddly comfortable, and she can almost lay down on it. When she leans back, she realizes the chair is a recliner. She lays down and tries to relax, and then realizes Luna is staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"How do you live with him?" Luna asks, clearly referring to Kid.

"What do you mean?" Liz asks.

Luna is silent for a moment, then shakes her head. "Never mind," she says and snuggles deeper into the blankets and pillows. "Should I leave in the morning?"

"Only if you want to," Liz says, and Luna look genuinely surprised.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," Liz replies. "We'd like it if you stayed until your injures heal, but your free to go whenever you want to."

Luna's mouth twitches. Liz thinks that for a second she smiled, something she feels doesn't happen often. There seems to be a constant sadness hanging over the girl, a permanent grey cloud that blocks out the sun and leaves even the days shrouded in darkness. Liz wonders why.

Liz stays awake until Luna falls asleep, and then allows herself to drift off. Before she can though, she hears the door click open and looks up. Kid stands in the doorway looking at Liz. His gaze flicks to the girl for a second before going back to Liz. She nods. "She's asleep, you can come in."

Kid enters the room and crosses to Liz. He noticed she moved the one chair, but for once the asymmetry doesn't bother him. Knowing from experience, Liz can tell that because of this his next explosion will be bad. Kid sits on the arm of the chair. "Did you find out anything?" he asks quietly.

"Her name is Luna," Liz tells him in a whisper. "But she won't tells us why she was out there or how she got injured. I offered her some food, but she said she wasn't hungry. Then she fell asleep."

Kid nods slowly, thoughtfully looking at the girl. "Luna is her name? I feel like I've heard that name before."

"It's kind of common in some places, but not really around here," Liz says.

Kid sighs. "I keep getting this feeling that I've seen her before. It's driving me a little crazy." He pauses and leans back against the back of the recliner. "I guess we'll figure it out eventually."

"What I want to know is what happened to her," Liz says. "She looks like she just got out of a fight."

"Maybe she did," Kid says. "Maybe she ran into someone violent, or even a kishin."

"She looks like she could hold her own in a fight," Liz says, noting the lean muscles in Luna's arms, not unlike hers and Patty's. "Fighting is about technique though, so if she doesn't know anything about fighting she could be taken down easily. And she's just a human, so a kishin is out of the question."

"Human…" Kid mutters thoughtfully. "I feel like she's more than a human though."

"What do you mean? More than a human? Not a human, like a witch or a kishin?" Liz asks, beginning to worry. What if those wounds are from fighting—and possibly killing—a weapon and meister?

Kid shakes his head. "No, nothing evil. I glanced at her soul earlier—it's not a kishin egg or a witch's soul. I meant like one of you guys—you're not human, but not _not _human either. Give me a moment." Kid then uses his soul perception to look at the girl—Luna's—soul.

It takes him a moment, because even in her sleep Luna seems to be trying to hide it, but he sees it. A round ball with a tail-like piece coming off the top, like all souls. It glows light purple, almost pink. Kid immediately sees it's a sad soul, and rather weak in a certain sense. He can see hidden potential, but the soul seems to have given up, and is trying to hide instead of facing whatever made it so sad. He scenes pain too, and a lot of it. Kid closes his eyes, breaking away from Luna's soul, and sighs. "Her soul could easily be strong," he says.

"What do you mean?" Liz asks,

"She could easily be a weapon or a meister," he tells her. "Or just a very strong human, and even then she could make a decent meister, but…"

"But what?" Liz asks, tipping her head to the side the way her sister might when puzzled.

"She seems to have given up. Something happened to her that destroyed her confidence. She sad too, and hurt."

"Now I really want to know what happened," Liz says. "And if she's a weapon or meister, wouldn't she be at the DWMA? Wouldn't we have seen her before?"

"I guess, but we can't be certain that she's a weapon or meister. All I know is that she could be." Suddenly, Kid's eyes snap open and he jumps off the chair. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he says. "If she wakes up and needs help then come get me."

Liz nods. "Okay," she lies. She won't go get Kid if Luna wakes up. His presence only seems to make things worse.

Kid quietly closes the door behind him and heads downstairs. He walks passed the living room and into a smaller, similarly designed room, except the fact that there is less furniture, and a large mirror rests on the far wall. Kid walks up to the mirror and fogs it up before writing "42-42-564" on it, not feeling like using his Reaper powers to contact his father so late at night.

After a moment the mirror reacts, white circles spreading over it's surface, before showing the Death Room at the DWMA. Lord Death himself appears a second later, seeming tired and wearing a nightcap, which he takes off a second later. "Hello son!" he says cheerily, "what's going on that you had to contact me so late? You're not the type who would call just to say hi."

Kid thinks for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what to say. "You know every student currently at the DWMA, correct?" he finally asks.

"Mostly," Death replies. "And many of the old ones. Why do you ask?"

"I found a girl earlier," Kid explains. "In the middle of Death City. She was injured badly, so Liz, Patty and I brought her to the manor. We got her patched up and warm, she's sleeping right now but woke up screaming earlier. We don't know much about her, but all we know is that her name is Luna, and her soul tells me she could possibly be a weapon or a meister. I'm just trying to find out who she is. Do you know if she's a student at the academy?"

Death thinks for a moment. "Luna you said her name was? Sound familiar. Oh! Right! Yes, I believe she's a student here. A meister. I don't remember much else, and I can't go looking for her file right now. It would be a violation of privacy if I told you more anyway. I hope this helps."

Kid nods. "It does. Thank you."

"No problem son," Death replies. "Good night. And if you can, maybe you can bring this Luna girl by tomorrow. If she's injured like you said then Doctor Medusa should look at her."

Kid nods again. "Okay Dad. Good night."

"Night son!" Death replies before the mirror goes blank again. Kid sighs. He knew it, the girl he found is a meister at the DWMA, why didn't he realize that as soon as he saw her? She's probably shy, a sit-in-the-very-back-of-the-room-and-don't-talk-to -anyone type. If anything, that's why she looked so familiar. He had probably seen her around school, just didn't make note of her. He walks back upstairs and creeps into the guest room they put Luna in. In the time he was gone Liz dozed off. He decides not to wake her and creeps back to his room. Still, he can't sleep. He needs to know what happened to the girl—to Luna. No one gets hurt that badly by accident, and even someone shy wouldn't be as broken as she is. He's knows it's impossible, but Kid could have sworn he saw a _crack_ in her soul. As if it really were breaking. He's never heard of something like that before, but there's a first time for everything.

A few hours before dawn Kid finally gets tired. _A few hours sleep is better than none,_ he thinks. _And there's school in the morning. Class on sleep deprivation is awful._ He knows from experience. He'd once gotten back from mission at about six in the morning—just enough time for them to get ready and run out. Patty had passed out in the hall after lunch, Liz slept through all their classes and Kid had even dozed during Stein's class—something he never does, _especially_ around Stein. With the terrifying thought of that happening again, he fades into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! If anything I think you guys will like the next one, because there's Kid OCD-ness in it, and the rest of the main cast. (Including the annoying Black*Star, who I want to hit in the head with a mallet. [It's like the creator of _Naruto_ was like "I dare you guys to try and make a more annoying character than him" so the creator of _Soul Eater_ was just like "Spend five minutes with Black*Star, and on top of that try four second with Excalibur."]) **

**Again though, hope you like and please review!**


	3. Eggs OCD

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. A bit of a filler, but it has Kid-OCD'ness and Black*Star obnoxiousness in it! Hope you like. Also, to those reading my SYOT, the next chapter should be up soon! I've been really busy with school, sorry. **

**Chapter Three: Eggs OCD**

Liz wakes up to her sisters voice. "Liz, come on big sis we've got to get ready."

"Okay Patty, just give me a few minutes," Liz replies tiredly.

"Okay!" Patty chirps and leaves the room.

Liz opens her eyes, yawns and stretches. For a moment, she can't remember why she isn't in her room, but last nights events come flooding back. She looks down at Luna, who is still asleep. She looks a little better than she did last night. Liz gently presses the back of her hand to Luna's forehead. The fever defiantly broke, but that doesn't mean it won't come back. Luna's eyes flutter open just as Liz pulls her hand back.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Liz says.

"It's okay," Luna mutters and sits up. She winces and clutches her side. Her pain is replaced with confusion as she lifts her shirt a little to inspect the damage. "Bandages…?" she wonders out loud.

"When we found you last night you were pretty banged up, so we fixed you up and tried to help a bit. Do you feel better?"

"A little," Luna says. "Thank you."

"No problem, we weren't just going to leave you there." She pauses, then asks, "Are you hungry?"

In response, the girl's stomach growls. Liz smiles. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back up with some food, okay?"

Luna nods. "Okay. Wait a second... What time is it?"

"Around six probably," Liz says. She knows Patty's alarm is set to five-forty, since it's impossible to wake her sister up, and Patty probably heard Liz's alarm go off and decided to wake her up, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear it in the next room. Liz is also starting to smell breakfast—a mark that shows Kid is awake. _Kid's up. Defiantly about six-ish._

"Six? I have to get ready," Luna says ad starts to get out of bed, but Liz places a hand on her chest and gently pushes her back down.

"No way you're going anywhere," Liz says. "Not like that. You are taking the day off. Where are you supposed to go anyway?"

"School," Luna says. "If I'm late again I'll be in trouble."

"You go to the DWMA?" Luna nods. "So do we, don't worry, we'll tell the teachers you weren't feeling well. We know Lord Death too, so you won't get into any trouble."

Luna's expression says that's not the kind of trouble she meant, but she sighs and gives up. "Okay, I guess I can take a day off…"

"Good. I'll be back in about ten minutes with breakfast. Hope you like bacon and eggs." Without another word Liz leaves the room, leaving the door open a crack behind her. She goes downstairs to see Patty doing—well, attempting to do—her homework last minute. Kid probably made her, since Patty rarely does homework. Liz rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen, where Kid is obsessing over the condition of the food. "It's asymmetrical… I can't eat asymmetrical eggs! Disgusting."

"Calm down, Kid," Liz says. "Eggs taste the same no matter what they look like."

"You don't understand," Kid says. "The eggs have to be perfectly symmetrical or else they're ruined! What kind of Reaper am I that I can't even make symmetrical eggs? I'm garbage…"

_ Here we go again,_ Liz thinks. She knew this was coming. Most of the time food is one of the few things Kid doesn't obsess about—even with his OCD, he knows food can't _always_ be perfect—but after all the asymmetry he hasn't freaked out about, it was bound to come out soon. Liz thinks when he's too preoccupied to notice something, or it's something very minor for him—which isn't much, since he freaks out about the picture frame, the candles and the toilet paper—he subconsciously notices it and his brain files it away, until it all has to come out in one explosive freak out—this time, in the form of breakfast.

"…Asymmetrical garbage," Kid continues. He turns away from the eggs to flip the bacon, and all hell breaks loose.

When it's all over, Liz remembers Kid yelling something about how asymmetrical the bacon was, and then he messed up the eggs too. Food and red-hot pans went flying. Liz took shelter behind the garbage can, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, and slowly comes out when the noise stops. The walls are covered in semi-raw egg, the pans and bacon are steaming on the floor, and the white and black tiles and splattered a gross yellow-ish from the grease. Finally, Kid is moping in the far corner. Liz sighs. She knew this was coming.

"…just put me out by the curb on garbage day," Liz hears when she walks over to Kid. Okay, at least she missed most of his monologue.

"Calm down Kid, they're just eggs. why don't you go get ready and I'll handle breakfast today, okay?"

"I can't even make symmetrical eggs, what kind of Reaper am I?"

"Dammit Kid, pull yourself together," Liz says. "You're a great Grim Reaper, a few eggs won't make a difference. You're not garbage."

He looks up at her with that half-sad, half-hopeful, and half-happy face he always does when this happens. "You really don't think I'm filthy Reaper scum?"

"Of course not, now go get dressed, I don't want you freaking out again when we don't show up at exactly seven." Since Kid can't convince his dad to change the school time to eight, he shows up at seven on the dot every morning. If he doesn't, well, we all know what happens.

Kid slinks upstairs to get dressed and Liz calls Patty into the kitchen to help her clean up. It doesn't take too long, and Liz has breakfast on the table only ten minutes later than usual. "Dig in guys," Liz says, "and Kid, if the food bothers you that much just don't look at it. Pretend it's symmetrical and just eat it."

To be honest, Liz had done her best to keep Kid's eggs symmetrical, it just didn't work out well. She's hoping he eats. Kid's even worse when he's hungry, and on top of that he's probably exhausted from last night. Tired and hungry never makes a good combo.

"I'll go bring some food upstairs for Luna," Liz says as she scoops some eggs and bacon onto a fourth plate. She puts it on a tray with a glass of water, a glass of orange juice and her own plate. As she passes Kid on her way out she whispers to him. "Talk to you in the hall, ASAP." Kid nods.

"Excuse me Patty, I have the use the bathroom," Liz hears Kid say a moment later. Patty mumbles something through a mouthful of food and Kid follows Liz into the hall. They stop upstairs, just outside the guestroom Patty keeps all her toys in.

"You wanted to talk?" Kid says as Liz gently places the tray on the floor.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to skip today," she says. She keeps talking before Kid can argue. "Just listen, this isn't just me attempting to get out of school. I want to stay home so I can take care of this Luna girl if she needs any help. I honestly think it has to be me, since something about you freaks her out and, well, we've gone over the reasons why we won't let Patty get a cat… or a dog… or a parrot… or a… _giraffe._" She makes a face when she says the last one, like she just smelled something bad. Or met Excalibur. Or both.

Kid thinks before answering. Liz knows he wants to watch her himself, but he also knows what Liz says it true. "Fine," he finally says. "But only for today, okay? I'll tell the teachers and my father that you got one of those twenty-four hour stomach flu's. You're defiantly coming to school tomorrow though."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later then. Try to keep Patty out of trouble."

Kid nods. "Oh, and when I spoke to my father last night he suggested we take her to see Doctor Medusa. When she wakes up and starts to move around a little bring her to the school, okay? If anyone asks about you, just say you started to feel better or something. I don't know."

"Okay," Liz says and Kid goes back downstairs to the kitchen. Liz picks the tray back up and walks into Luna's room. The red-haired girl is sitting up in the bed and pulling at her bandages, inspecting her wounds. "Not nearly as bad as last time…" Liz hears her mumble when she walks in.

"Hi Luna," Liz says cheerfully. Luna jumps, surprised by her sudden appearance, and starts to wrap herself back up.

"Oh, hi," Luna says hurriedly and tries to smile back. It's a forced smile though, a sad smile. It pains Liz to see it.

"Don't bother rewrapping those," Liz says, "We should change them soon anyway. Oh, and I brought breakfast. Hope you like your eggs scrambled."

"Actually I do, thank you," Luna says. Liz places the tray on the bed and sits in the recliner again. The pair eat in silence for a few minutes. Eventually they hear the front door downstairs, and the voices out on the sidewalk. Kid and Patty just left.

"Is he gone?" Luna asks softly.

"Who, Kid? Yeah, he and Patty just left." Liz swallows a bite of eggs. "You go to the DWMA too, right?" Luna nods. "How long have you been there?"

Luna pauses to think. "Two, three months? Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Oh, so you're new too."

"'Too?' You're new?"

"Well, sort of," Liz says. "Patty and I have been with Kid for a while now, but we've only enrolled in the academy recently. He's a Grim Reaper, so he doesn't have to be at school or train weapons, but it's his choice." Liz shrugs and takes another bite. "Anyway, so are you a weapon or a meister?"

"Meister," Luna replies. "What about you?"

"I'm a weapon, a pistol," Liz replies. "So is my sister Patty, and then Kid's our meister." A question pops up in Liz's mind, and she thinks about how to phrase it. "Speaking of Kid," she says hesitantly, "you seemed… afraid of him last night. Do you know him or something?"

Luna tenses. Liz can see her clutching her fork tighter, possibly to keep from shaking. Liz pauses, knowing she shouldn't have asked. "Sorry if I'm being too personal—" she starts, but Luna interrupts her.

"No, no, it's okay, really." Luna swallows the lump forming in her throat, sits back and takes a deep breath. "Your friend… Kid… no, I don't know him personally, but… I just don't trust his kind. They're no good."

"His kind… what exactly do you mean by that? He was surprised when you said that to him last night, wasn't sure what you meant. Meisters, Grim Reapers…"

"Men," Luna says. "Boys. I don't trust them. They're no good."

_ Men?_ Liz thinks and notes her injuries again. _An abusive boyfriend maybe?_

"I'm tired," Luna says suddenly. "Thank you for making me breakfast." she places the tray on the arm of the recliner and snuggles back into the blankets, her back to Liz. Liz doesn't know if she really was tired, but she quickly fell asleep. Liz sighs and puts everything back on the tray.

"She doesn't trust men," she says to herself as she walks down the hallway. "Judging by her reaction she didn't mean to say that much. It's progress though, I hope she says more later." She puts all the dishes in the sink, and having nothing better to do, she rinses all of them off and puts them in the dishwasher. It's her day to do dishes anyway.

After that Liz sits on the couch in the living room and flips on the TV, but doesn't pay much attention to it. "She doesn't trust men… and those injuries were pretty nasty. My best guess is a beau she can't get away from." She clenches her hand into a fist. "Whoever the bastard is though, I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him. No one deserves that."

* * *

As usual, Kid and Patty arrive at school at exactly seven a.m., and quickly make their way to class. Patty's trilling on about something as usual, but Kid isn't listening. His thoughts are back at the house, with Liz and Luna. Is Luna okay? Are her wounds healing? What happened to her? Who attacked her? So many questions, so few answers.

Kid arrives in Professor Stein's classroom a few minutes before the bell. Maka and Soul see him and call him over. As usual, Soul is sitting back in the chair with his hands behind his head and his feet on the table. Maka has an open book in front of her. "Hey Kid, Patty," Soul says when they walk over.

"Hello," Kid says.

"Hi!" Patty chimes.

Maka glances around, noticing Liz's absence. "Hey guys, where's Liz?"

"She's sick," Kid starts to say, but Patty cuts him off.

"Big sis is at home watching a girl we found."

_ Dammit Patty,_ Kid thinks, _I didn't want anyone to know. Whoever did that to her could find out and it just sounds weird, 'we found a girl.' _

"You found a girl? What's that supposed to mean?" Soul asks.

Kid glances around to see if anyone heard, then says quietly, "I was out taking a walk last night when I sensed something. I heard crying too, so I went to investigate. I found a girl, all battered and bruised, out on the basketball court."

Maka gasps. "That's awful. What happened to her?"

Kid shakes his head. "I don't know. All I know is she only responds to Liz, so Liz is back home taking care of her. All I know about her is that her name is Luna and she's a meister at the academy."

"Luna… that name does sound a bit familiar," Maka says.

"I think she's in this class," Soul says. "I think I've heard it when Stein does role call."

"Probably," Kid replies. "Try to keep this to yourselves, okay? I don't want word spreading. Gossip about this will only end one of two ways—everyone distorts it until I sound like a creep for bringing a girl home, or whatever did that to her hears about it and finds out about her."

"Do you think she got hurt on a mission? You did say she's a meister," Soul says.

"But wouldn't her partner be with her?" Maka replies. "I know if you got hurt I wouldn't just leave you out in the rain."

"Well that's true," Soul says.

"I just get this feeling that it wasn't a kishin that did that to her," Kid says. "I'm sure she'll tell us in time, but for now don't talk about it, alright?"

"Okay," Soul says, "we won't say a word, not even to—"

Soul was cut off when a loud crash was heard, followed by obnoxious yelling. "YAHOO! I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR AND I AM THE BEST MEISTER EVER! I WILL SURPASS GOD WILL MY AWESOME POWERS!"

"What did Black*Star break this time?" Maka says flatly.

"He better not have ruined the school's symmetry again," Kid says. Everyone runs outside to see Black*Star standing on one of the spikes in the school, the one he's broken about nine times—Kid's been counting—and yelling out his usual "I'm the best" speech. Tsubaki is watching from the ground. Maka feels bad for her, having to put up with Black*Star. _If she has a better meister, she'd have been a Death Scythe a long time ago,_ Maka thinks.

"Black*Star?! What the hell are you doing up there?" Soul yells.

"I AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR!" he continues, jumping up and down on the spike. _He's going to break it again I just know it. Dammit Black*Star,_ Kid thinks. Surprisingly though, Black*Star doesn't break it. He just falls off. He landed a little too far to the side and slipped, landing on his face with a crash.

"Oh! Black*Star!" Tsubaki yells and runs up to him. Black*Star doesn't seem to feel pain though, so he jumps back up laughing. "Hahahah! Don't worry Tsubaki, I am the amazing Black*Star, did you think a little fall like that could hurt me?"

_ Nothing to see here,_ Kid thinks and walks back inside. Everyone else is back before too long, as everyone is used to Black*Star's daily speeches and ego-boosting. Kid honestly thinks he can see Black*Star's head getting bigger every day.

Eventually Stein shows up too. He wheels in on his chair, and trips in the doorway. Nothing new. Kid wonders when Stein will finally remember about the step in the doorway and stop, instead of falling over. Stein simply gets up, brushes the dirt off of his lab coat and sits back down. "Good morning class," he says in his usual monotone voice. "Before we start today's dissection I have to take attendance. So let's see," he adjusts his glasses as he picks up the clipboard. "Maka Albarn, I know you're here. Kid, I see you too," he continues for a few minutes, going down the list and checking off who's there. "Patty Thompson, I see you. Hm… Kid, Patty, where's Liz?"

"She wasn't feeling well," Kid answers. "Stomach flu I think."

"Oh. Well I hope she feels better. Okay, next is.. Luna Tikani?"

That's the first time Kid hears her name, actually hears it. At least in class. Whenever Stein had said it before, he never paid attention, but now he knows who she is, that she is in his class and he'd never really seen her before last night. _She must be shy if I never noticed her, or hiding. It wouldn't surprise me after last night. _

"Luna?" Stein calls out her name again. "I guess she's not here, and it seems her partner is absent as well. Oh well, they're missing out on a great experiment."

"Her partner's out too?" Kid hears Soul whisper. "Hey Kid, do you think it _was_ a kishin that did that?"

"I don't know. We'll find out later."

"Soul, Kid, do you have something you wish the share with the class?" Stein asks.

"No, sorry," Soul says flatly. Stein continues with the lesson.

"If Liz manages to find anything out today I'll let you and Maka know, okay?" Kid whispers to Soul. "I'll also do some digging to find out if she and her partner had recently taken a mission. I really hope it was only a kishin, and not something worse."

Soul nods and sits back in his seat again. Everyone tries to pay attention to Stein's lesson, but either grows bored or disgusted before long. By the time school's over, Kid can't wait to get home.


End file.
